Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to nonvolatile memory.
Background Art
There is a growing demand to provide advanced logic components (e.g., microcontrollers) with support memory, commonly implemented using non-volatile memory (e.g., Flash). Generally, two approaches exist for providing the support memory. One approach includes fabricating the advanced logic components and the memory components on separate semiconductor chips and interfacing the separate chips via a communication interface, resulting in a non-monolithic design. Another approach includes integrating the advanced logic and the memory components on the same semiconductor chip, in what is known as an embedded memory design.
Generally, an embedded memory design is favored over a non-monolithic design for speed, security, and power consumption considerations, but requires an integration process for fabricating the advanced logic components and the memory components on the same semiconductor chip.